Ami's Love
by fried dough and powdered sugar
Summary: What happens when the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely goes to Hogwarts and meets her match, Maxwell Edgar? Rated T to be safe


chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related.

It was back in March 1998, and in this year, I would be attending Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I just didn't know it yet. I was about to turn 11, and that day, something very strange happened. An owl, with a little letter attached to its leg, flew into my bedroom window, as if it knew me, and were domesticated, well, it left the letter that it had, and flew back out. Of course, I was just staring with my eyes open wide like I didn't have a clue that a huge bird had just flown inside my room. I got up and walked over to the letter the owl had left in my room.  
It was adressed to me. I slit the wax seal on the opposite side, and opened the card. Inside it said:  
_Dear Ami Potter:_

_You have been invited to join Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first term begins on July 11th, and you will need to catch the Hogwarts express, at Platform 9 3/4. Enclosed is a list of things you will need for the school year. Please note that we will be having the Yule Ball this year, except we are not having a Triwizard Tournament. _

_Headmistress McGonagall_

I turned to the page that was stapled to this one. It read:

_First years will need:_

_1 wand_

_1 set of robes for work_

_1 set of robes for leisure_

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

_and How to Mix Peculiar Potions by Myles Tyme_

_1 set of Brass Scales_

_1 Cauldron_

_1 set of gloves (dragonhide or similar)  
1 set of dress robes_

_1 pointed hat_

_students are allowed to bring a cat, rat, toad, or owl along with their luggage._

_Parents please note that first years aren't allowed to have broomsticks of their own without permission from the Headmistress._

I was confused. Where would I be able to find all of these things in London? And better yet, could I? I decided to go and ask my parents, who were delighted.

"Sweetheart, we never told you this, but we are wizards and witches as well. We couldn't do anything, because we lived around normal people, whom the Wizarding world call 'Muggles'" my father said.

Then I recalled him saying something to me when I was little about our family being magical, and very magical at that. My father's name was Harry Potter by the way... and my mother, why she was Ginny Weasely. My uncle Ronald had married a young woman named Hermione Granger, which my father had told me not to tell anybody by the name of 'Malfoy' at our school.

"But Father... where will we be getting all of these things?" I asked.

"At Diagon Alley of course. Cummhere Sweetheart. I'm going to teach you how to use Floo Powder." he said. I nodded.

"You take some Floo Powder, and when you step into the fireplace, you yell the name of the place you want to end up. In this case, it's Diagon Alley." he said, holding the Floo Powder pot out to me. I took some, and then stepped into the fireplace. I yelled, "Diagon Alley" and in a split-second I was caught up in a wirling sensation that had me feeling like I was going to be sick to my stomach. When I landed, I was face first in a fireplace in what seemed to be a bookshop. I asked the first person I saw walk by.

"Exscuse me, but could you tell me where I am?"  
"Flourish and Blotts, and who might you be?"  
"Ami Potter" I said.

"The Ami Potter? Son of the famous Harry Potter?" said the young boy I had talked to.

"Yes."

"Oh, what a pleasure to meet you, I'm Maxwell Edgar." he said, "I am about to start my second year. And you?"

"First."

"Oh, do you need me to show you around?"

"That'd be brilliant!" I said delightfully.

So he took me out into the street and said, "Up the alley is Knockturn Alley, you don't want to go there... and before you get there you will reach Gringotts Bank, that's where we are headed." he took my hand, and I turned a bright red, but held on anyway.

"Uh, Maxwell, could you tell me exactly why we are going to Gringotts?" I asked.

"Oh, well, we are going so that you can get your money of course!" he replied.

When we arrived at Gringotts door, he told me to stay behind him, and he would lend me the money out of his vault, and that I didn't have to pay him back, it was his pleasure. When we arrived at his vault, I was nearly sick from the ride down there, but then he opened the door and I saw the greatest collection of gold I'd ever seen.

"It's not much...but it will do. These gold things, they're galleons, and the silver, Sickles, and then there are Knuts, which are bronze. Simple concept? Right?" I could tell that he was blushing, and I was as well.

----

To Be Continued... in Chapter 2


End file.
